


A masterpiece

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Gore, Mention of beheading, No romantic relationships only platonic, Remus is chaotic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Remus is chaotic and pranks an unsuspecting side
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	A masterpiece

The mindscape was peaceful only Remus and Deceit were present at their so-called living room. Even with the peacefulness that fell upon the mindscape, Deceit couldn’t help but feel anxious. The peacefulness was to suspicion to the deceptive side. Especially when he looked over to Remus. Remus who was looking over to the stairs with a cheerful grin present on his face was the biggest cause of why Deceit was feeling so anxious. Normally the creative side would be bugging Deceit and telling him all about his newest and most disturbing idea up to date. Apparently, today was the day where he wasn’t going to do any of those things.

Then it happened! A scream could be heard from upstairs. The scream was high pitched, it sounded like it belonged to- “Was that Patton?!” Deceit asked cautiously turning his head to look at Remus, nervous about what kind of expression was present on Remus’ face. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that a scream coming from upstairs was due to Remus pulling a prank on one poor, unexpecting side.

Remus, with a sly smile on his face, looked over to Deceit and giggled “I don’t know, the screams all sound the same to me at this point,” he said his expression unwavering. 

“Remus-“

The deceitful side was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. The footsteps were followed by a sides voice “EW!” Deceit had predicted correctly, it was Patton’s scream who had echoed from upstairs.

The moral side ran into the living room holding a paint, one of Remus many paintings. The painting depicted a graphic scene of a body that was beheaded with the person’s head lying not far away from the body. Patton stopped in front of the Remus and extended the painting towards Remus, clearly hinting to the fact that he wanted the creator of said painting to take it back. Even Deceit could see how uncomfortable Patton was becoming just by holding the painting. But because Remus was himself and not any other side he pretended to play dumb.

“Hey Patton~” Remus greeted the moral side standing in front of him. “Nice painting you got there,” an innocent expression was present on the creative sides face as he complimented the painting, playing dumb to the fact that he himself had in fact painted it.

“Well maybe for some but, this is not something I would like to keep in my room,”

“Oh. what a shame,” Remus shook his head “Then I guess I can take it off your hands,” Remus took the painting from Patton’s hand and guested for the moral side to leave.

While this interaction between Patton and Remus was happening Deceit still sat there dumbfounded. Finally, when Patton went back upstairs did Deceit turn to look at Remus and his shit-eating grin. “You’re a psychopath”

“I prefer creative,”


End file.
